Kanako's Revenge
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: It wasn't really revenge, what Kanako was doing. She only thought it was because she'd never done it before. And the reaction was far greater than she expected. Kiri/Narumi fluff, of course :D


**A.N. Well. You know how it is. I'll write a drabble about Narumi and Kiri, they'll be so much fluff you'll explode like a stuffed animal, and we'll all feel sad that we can't play Bad Fur Day together. Uh...right. I'll get to the story.**

**Enjoy! Really and truly, I do so hope you do! The POV in this one is half Kanako, half Kiri. Try not to judge me too much if they're too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I ordered the BP series online this weekend, and I have a question: Have you guys ever tried to buy those books _new? _Because, although I could order 8 books at a fair price, 3 and 7's cheapest new books were 25 bucks! WTF? Just thought I'd rant about it for a sec. I, although just buying the books, do not own Beauty Pop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kanako's Revenge<strong>

It wasn't that she snapped. It wasn't even that she hated the boys.

She just wanted her revenge. That was all.

Kanako wasn't a cruel girl. She was just a smart girl. So when her and the S.P. gang went to LA to visit Kiri Koshiba, she knew exactly how she was going to extract her revenge. Her revenge on Shougo Narumi, the narcissistic hair stylist that wasn't very nice to her _ever, _and Kazuhiko Ochiai, the man that she was in love with for a very long time.

Kanako knew. Oh yes, she knew how much Ochiai was in love with Kiri, and after a while, she picked up on how much Narumi loved her. At first, it was a shock. She accidentally walked in on Narumi, who was wearing Kiri's hat, heaving a great sigh before taking it off and placing it delicately on his desk. Then he turned and noticed Kanako and exploded at her. She kept her distance from him now.

When they went to visit Kiri, she brought them to a nice little coffee shop. They sat and chatted for quite some time, the patrons of the place staring at them most of the time. Narumi shouted at them when it became too much, but that just made them stare more.

Kanako looked over at Kiri. Noticed how, even though Kiri didn't care much about _anything, _there was a certain..._something _in her eyes when she looked at Narumi. It wasn't much. It could even be hate hidden in there.

But there it was.

And Kanako began her plan. She was a sweet girl. Her revenge wasn't even real revenge. But she thought it was.

"Hey Kiri," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Kiri yawned loudly.

"Do they really kiss as a greeting in America?"

_And the snap. _

Could you see the snap? No. Hear it? No. Did you know it was there? Duh.

Kiri didn't mind the question. Most of what the group was talking about was how Kiri was coping with American culture. But Kanako crossed that line that dare not speak its name.

Ochiai's glasses glinted. Kei combusted with giggles, trying to kick Narumi under the table. Narumi yelled at Kei, trying to use his anger as a front for his furiously blushing face. They were both thinking it,_ Was it really a greeting? Had Kiri been kissing boys? All the time? All the time?_

There was a pause. A suspenseful one for some. For others, just a pause.

Kiri shrugged. "No. The older ones kiss each other on the cheek with old friends, but most the time it's either a hug or this handshake thing."

Kanako stole a glance over to the boys. Narumi had fallen in his seat, seeming deep in thought presented with a deep frown. Ochiai's eyes were obscured through his glasses, so she didn't know what he was thinking. But she didn't mind any longer. She had her revenge. That was well enough.

But Kanako failed to note one more person's reaction to her question. Just one more person. Someone no one would expect.

_The girl. _

_Kiri._

* * *

><p>It was late, and Kiri was sitting out on her backyard porch. She was a little more off kilter than she was used to, and lying in bed was doing nothing. She couldn't cut hair because then Narumi would join her, and she didn't want him to right now.<p>

She puffed out a sigh, looking up at the sky. Kiri thought that she would be okay being away from S.P. and Kanako and Ken-niichan and the like. She was, even. She missed them sometimes, but that was natural. She could handle it.

Now that they're here, visiting, _here, _she was finding that she missed them a great deal, and her suppression was greater than she thought.

But then she remembered. She could go back. She was going to go back. She could miss them all she wanted, but it wasn't permanent. She could go back. She _would _go back.

Well. That was over quicker than she thought. Her fatigue finally catching up with her, Kiri stood up to go to bed. Turning around, Narumi stood not five feet away from her.

"Do you always spy on people so badly?" she asked.

"I wasn't spying!"

"Don't yell so loud. People are trying to sleep."

"No!" he shouted. "No!" he whispered immediately after. "I-I'm here...for...uh..." He started to scratch the back of his head vigorously.

"What is it, Naru-Naru? I would like to go to bed."

"Jeez, jeez, okay, okay!" He held up his hands in surrender. "I was just...so you really _haven't _kissed any boys?"

Kiri's drooping eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter. Not what she was expecting. Maybe. "No. Have _you _kissed any boys while down here?"

"Of course not!"

"People still sleeping."

Stage whisper. "Of course not!"

"Okay then." There was a calm surrounding them now.

"Yeah." This time, Narumi's voice was almost gentle. Kiri looked over at him, the boy who was trying to hide his embarrassment by trying to point out the constellations. He pointed to the North Star and said it was Cassiopeia. Kiri chuckled.

"Hey! I-I'm just not used to seeing the sky from half way across the world, all right?"

Kiri smiled, taking a step closer to him. Narumi looked frightened. He looked at his arms, waiting for the hives until he remembered that he didn't have them with Kiri.

_He didn't have them with Kiri. _

Kiri was right next to him now. He turned and faced her. _Face_ _to_ _face_.

"S-So which one was was Ursa Minor? I-I ca—"

Kiri kissed him. Right then. Simply kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back, satisfied. Narumi looked like he was in shock. Mouth agape. Face beyond red. Eyes glazed. A normal girl might have been insecure about this or mad even. Not Kiri. Naw.

She was just happy.

She turned around, yawning again. "Don't think too much about it, Naru-Naru." Silence. Smile. "It's just a greeting down here."


End file.
